


Tiempo

by KusajishiChiru



Series: Siberian Family [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014), 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Female Milo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonrió imperceptiblemente, dándole la razón mentalmente a la frase "El tiempo vuela, cuando lo disfrutas" y vaya que había disfrutado todos los años que tenía vividos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada y demás gente

Estaba frente al espejo, observando algo a lo que no le había tomado importancia durante este tiempo, básicamente era lo único que decía que iba envejeciendo con los años. Camus pasaba sus dedos por esos pliegues que si bien, no eran abundantes, ya eran algo notorios y ligeramente marcados. Su cabello aún conservaba ese vivaz color aguamarina dándole una apariencia un poco más joven de la que en realidad cumplía. Justo en ese momento se preguntó ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vio detenidamente? La verdad, es que no era alguien que estuviera obsesionado con su apariencia física, pero si le asombraba el hecho de no haberlo notado hasta ese momento.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, dándole la razón mentalmente a la frase _"El tiempo vuela, cuando lo disfrutas"_ y vaya que había disfrutado todos los años que tenía vividos, aún con sus malos y muy malos momentos, no podría quejarse nunca de la vida que le había tocado. Decidió ver el pequeño reloj de pulsera que cargaba para darse cuenta que apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos, se reflejó una vez más para después salir de su habitación. Una vez fuera de esta, justo al pisar el primer escalón pudo escuchar como timbraba la entrada por lo que decidió ir hacia esta, aunque su mujer ya se le había adelantado a abrir dando paso principalmente aún una vocecita aguda y estridente, que si no se equivocaba se dirigía junto a las otras voces más calmas a la sala de estar.

Tan pronto piso el umbral de la sala tuvo que reaccionar rápido, puesto que un borrón azul cenizo se abalanzó hacia él y no dudo en tomarlo en brazos.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños abuelito!— la pequeña niña se aferraba con fuerza al mayor para que no la bajará. En su rostro se podía vislumbrar gran emoción que solo los pequeños tenia para ese tipo de días—Te hice un regaló en la escuela.

—Me encantara verlo, Natassia— dijo con su usual tono monocorde al hablar, depositando a la menor en el suelo y palmeado suavemente su cabeza.

—Pero~ te lo daré después del pastel— comento divertida para separarse de él y jalar de la mano al hombre rubio que ya estaba con ellos y dirigirlo a la cocina gritando un eufórico << _¡Vamos! >>._

El homenajeado por ese día hizo un ademan de que se adelantaran y empezó a caminar junto a ellos sintiendo como alguien se sostenía suavemente a su brazo izquierdo. Era aquella pelirroja con la que había estado compartiendo prácticamente casi toda su vida. Lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que él bien sabía que significaba. En especial esa mirada; conocía cada mirada de Milo tanto como ella de él no siempre necesitaban hablar para entenderse o expresarse y ese era un tipo de conexión que a él siempre le había cautivado.

—Apresurémonos, que esta emociona por lo que sea que quiera darte.

Dijo sonriente la mujer para llegar donde se encontraba el resto de su familia. Siempre había sido conocido como un hombre de pocos gestos afectivos, pero en ese momento se encontraba una sonrisa que si bien no se veía pronunciada si era notoria. Sabía que disfrutaría ese día y solo por eso deseaba que no pasara tan rápido para poder degustarlo un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me hace muy extraño publicar aquí, pero es algo que quería intentar. Espero que sea bien recibido.


End file.
